The relationship of the composition and structure of metalloenzymes to their function remains a primary experimental objective in our exploration of the physical and chemical basis of biological specificity. We will continue our efforts to define the role of metals in biology, a problem of general importance, influencing the interpretation of phenomena in all species and phyla.